Split in Time
by BurningFrEE
Summary: What happens when your enemy knows where you're from, and what happens when they can use that against you? Then enemy of my enemy is my friend...and saviors are found in odd places.


AN: I don't own Inuyasha & gang….they belong to someone else….damn.

Split in Time

By: BurningFrEE

Chapter 1: mama, why are you bleeding.

"Mom! I'm off I'll see you all in a little while, try to have Grandpa make up a normal disease for once…I don't want to hide from my graduation!" the raven-haired girl called as she slipped on her boots and ran from the shrine, her mothers laughter following to the well house. She trudged towards the small building, hunched over, because of the massive yellow bag perched on her back. She gave on last glance around her modern age before she took her leap of faith into the bone eaters well.

Kagome breathed deep as the clean scent of the feudal era bombarded her senses. She allowed herself a small smile as she thought of how her life had changed over the past four years. She had fallen down the well that led to 500 years in the past, made wonderful friends and got herself a son, she had managed to survive school and with the outcome of the test she had just taken she could graduate with the top of her class. That was a feat in itself considering how many days she was missing with her 'diseases'. But in all honesty Kagome could care less; yes school was important but not as much as it used to be. She would prefer to live in the past, but she couldn't leave her family behind, nor could she leave her new 'family' here. She had her kit Shippo to raise; her 'sister' Sango the demon slayer, even the monk Miroku would be missed. Then there was Inuyasha, he was a whole different story, for the longest time she thought she had been in love with him, but now she wasn't so sure. Speaking of Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha are you up there? This bag is heavy!" she called to the top of the well. "Hmm, guess he forgot that I was coming back today, go figure." She growled to herself as she began to climb out of the well.

_'He's probably waiting for me to call for help, but I don't need it…I'm much stronger than I was when I got her so long ago.'_ She thought to herself with satisfaction. Boy oh boy was that true too. She had been training with Sango for the last 3 years and now matched her in strength, grace and weapon ability, she could even wield and command the giant boomerang that the demon slayer used. She had also been training with Miroku to gain control over her Miko abilities and her spiritual powers had thus grown ten fold.

She crawled over the lip of the well and straightened her clothing. She no longer wore her school uniform, it was too much work cleaning blood out of it, not to mention that it was showy and absolutely freezing when the temperatures dropped. Today she had come back in a pair of knee length baggy black skater shorts with silver dragons swirling around the legs; on her feet were her now ever present steel toed combat boots. She wore a skin tight silver tank top with a black dragon in the middle. And to complete the ensemble was a large black trench coat that concealed all of her weapons, except for the katana her grandfather had given her on this last trip. Its hilt was a bright blue matching her eyes with a black sheath with inscriptions covering it. _'Good old gramps, always looking out for me_.' She thought happily. She pulled out her MP3 player and switched to Rancid's, "time bomb" before making her way to Kaede's village to meet up with her friends.

Golden eyes scanned around the village, '_Where the hell is that wench? I want to leave as soon as possible to get those shards!_' he growled to himself. He hadn't gone to get her today to prove his anger, her tests were stupid and not as important as finding the jewel shards. He almost wanted her to get attacked so he could yell at her for being careless. "Oi! When the Hell is she going to get back so we can get the hell out of here!" He yelled down to the demon slayer who was happily playing with a fox kit nearby.

"How am I supposed to know? You're supposed to get her so you should know!" brown eyes glared up at him. "If you're so damn worried Inuyasha then why don't you go look for her!" Inuyasha growled until he picked up Kagome's scent nearing the village. She always smelled of cherries and vanilla.

Kagome sang to herself and she made her way to the village. "I can make anybody pretty, I can make you believe any lie….From the day I left Milwaukee…Alcohol!" she trailed off as the village came into view. She saw Sango, Shippo and Miroku coming to greet her. Kagome waved and picked up her pace.

"Kagome! How was your trip? Did you pass your exams? The teachers didn't really suck your soul out did they?" Sango greeted her with a fierce hug. Kagome laughed and hugged back. Shippo latched onto her arm and nuzzled her neck.

"Mama! I missed you!" the young fox kit exclaimed. Kagome smiled as she nuzzled her small son and he hounded her with questions about her time and chocolate and crayons. She laughed as she pulled a small amount of chocolate out of her bag and gave it to the boy.

"I missed you guys too. I'm pretty sure I passed and I'll go back in 2 weeks to graduate." She said simply.

"It's good to have you back Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he hugged her, his had slipping down to rest on her rear end. She rolled her eyes and slapped his had away.

"About damn time that you got here! Now we can get the fuck out of this village and finish hunting those damn shards! Let's go wench!" Inuyasha growled as he landed among them. Kagome's eyes squinted into confusion; he hadn't called her 'wench' in almost 2 years. She put her face back to that of disinterest and simply said two words.

"Sit boy." Kagome smirked as Inuyasha crashed into the ground. She had gained control over her emotions when she had trained with Miroku. She never held them in around Inuyasha though, nor did she ever show him her strength. She didn't know why but she just figured it was the little girl in her that wanted to be protected. "Alright guys, lets get going! There's only a few more left and we can so get them before Naraku even notices and finish this whole thing." She said cheerily as they headed into the woods leaving a grumbling Inuyasha behind.

Jakken was a very unhappy demon as he ran through the flower field at full speed. '_That child is the devil! What have I done to deserve this?_' he shrieked in his mind as he ran from his masters' ward. The little human girl was trying to kill him with flowers.

"Jakken! Come back and play with Rin!" the young girl cried as she fell to her knees, she sighed and held the flower crown she had made for the imp. She looked around and realized that she was no longer in the confines of the castle garden and began to get worried. She was never allowed to leave the grounds without Ah-Un or another guard. "Jakken! Where are you? Rin is scared!" she called into the dark forest.

Jakken was long gone he had thought that Rin wouldn't follow him out of the garden so he had headed back to the palace. Heading straight so sleep as he reached his chambers. He awoke hours later to running and scuffling outside his door, there were calls for a search party before it got to dark out. Jakken looked to his window and saw that it was sunset. He stepped out of his chambers, "What is going on? Has that castle been attacked?" he asked a large dog demon.

The guard looked down at him with silver eyes, "Lady Rin has gone missing Lord Jakken, we must find her or face the lords wraith." He rushed off leaving a stunned Jakken behind.

Rin had been stumbling around for hours now she was scared, lost and hungry. She sat down at the base of a large tree and started to cry. "Why are you crying human? Don't you like us?" a menacing growl came from the trees. Rin gasped and looked up; in front of her were three very large panther demons. She gave a small whimper and backed further into the tree.

"Aww, she's scared. She'll make a perfect dinner for us." The one on the left gave a feral grin and started towards the tiny brunette. She leapt in fear and took off through the woods.

Rin could feel them coming closer and was reminded of being attacked 4 years ago when Lord Sesshomaru saved her and brought her back to life after the wolves had killed her and her family. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please save Rin!" she screamed into the night. It was then that she bumped in to something solid and fell hard. Rin slowly looked up to see what could have been an angel. Could have being the operative words, the woman was soaked in blood, her clothes were torn and her hair matted. Wounds covered her body but she smiled down at Rin.

"Why are you crying?" she said in a worried, gentle tone. "And who are you running from?"

Rin remembered this girl; her name was Kagome and traveled with her Lord's half brother Inuyasha. Kagome had always helped Rin and she looked up to her as a mother or sister of sorts. "Rin is lost and being chased by evil Panthers who want to eat Rin!" she exclaimed grabbing Kagome's bloodied leg. "Will mama help Rin?" she pleaded with the woman.

Kagome winced when Rin grabbed her leg, her body was sore and broken from the battle earlier today and she had gone from the group to bathe in peace when Rin had appeared. There was no way she could refuse to help the girl but now that she called her 'mama' it brought on a different resolve in Kagome. Rin was her kid, like all kids were, they all called her mama and she took care of every one of them. "Go hide over there, and don't move until I and only I say so." She pointed at a large tree stump with an indent in the side. Rin ran to the stump and hid herself completely.

Kagome readied herself for battle, she was weak but if she handled her energy carefully she could get Rin home before collapsing. She would protect the girl to the end if need be. The panthers came crashing through the woods seconds later. They glared at her as the leader asked, "Where is the human child wench? Tell us and you will not suffer."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I am the only human here." Kagome stated as she reached for her sword. "I will not suffer either way because soon you will be dead." He cool voice sending chills to those around her.

The demon smirked, "She will make a better meal anyway. Kill HER!" he commanded to the other two. They leapt forward to attack as she brought her katana out of its sheath the blade glowed and eerie magenta for a moment as the slashed at her with their claws. On of them got in a good swipe on her cheek, barely missing her eye as she dodged them.

Bringing her sword to the side she charged, slicing the head of the demon who got her face, '_as if I wasn't bleeding enough already._' She inwardly groaned as she ran through the other panther and faced off with the leader. Wiping blood from her vision she sheathed her sword and pulled out her bow. Notching and arrow and allowing her miko powers to seep into it she let it fly and watched as the demon was purified and soon there was nothing left. Putting her bow back around her shoulder she turned to Rin. "Come on little Rin, let's get you home." She tried hard not to show the agony that she was in. Her body was torn to shreds, bruised and broken. "Now where do you live so that I can get you back to Lord Sesshomaru safely."

"Rin lives on the western edge of this forest. My Lord's castle is there!." She chirped happily as Kagome picked her up onto her back and ran full out to the west. "Thank you for saving Rin mama!" Rin hugged her gently through her hair, not knowing the extent of her wounds. '_I am going to be in trouble for being lost and getting covered in blood._' Rin thought unhappily, but that didn't matter because she was safe now. The guards were coming now as Kagome raced towards the castle. The chased after her, thinking that she was a kidnapper.

Sesshoumaru had heard the alarm ring out to announce an intruder in the palace. He growled angrily at the thought of such an outrage. First his ward Rin went missing and now this! '_I will take care of this myself!_' he growled to himself as he headed towards the east entrance. He glanced around, he head turning swiftly when the door opened with a crash, he saw his ward leap from the back of the intruder who fell to the ground in a lifeless heap…Sesshomaru sniffed lightly smelling cherry and vanilla mixed in with the blood, it was familiar. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Rin screamed, "Mama!"

AN: please R&R…I know it's kind of long….but please don't flame or anything because of that. Thanks…BurningFrEE


End file.
